User talk:Ayaaishikawa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zero no Tsukaima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Osmond page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rocketmanwikia (Talk) 16:05, January 12, 2011 Thank for the help. Some of the stuff was from other editors and some I just through in the pile. The stroy line stuff I'm using word with the spell checker and grammer checker. Still some of the stuff word saids to use don't work or as in the 2nd and 3rd season the text is right there. In the Siesta one I would like to keep the note of the status of peasant in that noble to peasant hierarchy's. There is a special social hierarchy and women and men at the peasant level didn't have any rights. Siesta is lucky that has a family with a farm to go back to. Many peasant has to work off a loan, the right to own land, just to have food to eat, or send mony back to the family. 1800s on back was not a good time to be a peasant.1700s alone there was a 75% for kids to die before the age of 5. I don't know if the writer had any of this in mine, but he did put in that Siesta was requested by a noble to come to work for him and she had to go. The un-written thing is she was going have to become his mistress if he asked and she can't say no. I've added many people in the Character part if you what to add info there. I'm up to last two chapter and doing some the 2nd season. I've also been doing alot of the formating and style of the Web pages. Adding things as I'm learning them as to what I can do od don't in a Wikia. More Notes I've added it to the Characters matrix. Also what in the manga and the novel are different in the anime. I found some events and name are different. I have the manga down loaded and most of the novel that has been translated. There is still about 30% to go yet. It seem to be done all manualy with someone knowing Japanee already. I've to see if I could do a rough draft, but only thing I have is the google translator which I was told is not good enough and the other they are going from the paper text. No digital copy. Depending who is translating and what the other in that group agree on is what names used. See the bottom of Osmond Character.I have two things of noble titles to put in. I need which is better.ow I have the top menu lock down. You can see there is a site map for the web. I'm learning what I can put in the wikia that will not break the wikia editor. Some of the HTTP will kill the editor and you can only get into the source of the page. Translate No. I thinking about doing some rough draft, but I don't a digital copy (raw copy) on my compute to try to put into google translator to make a rough draft. The problem is copy right thing. I know in japan the there is and there isn't a copy right thing. Most of the anime winded up on the internet. Books people they get more picky on copy rights. I've notice that the more anime being sold to big companys and more is being pulled off the internet. If it wasn't for the internet I wouldn't see any of it. I was first intorduce to anime at the SIFI conventions. They usualy have a room to show just anima. Some of it too bloody and cutting heads off. If you what view it at any time you need to get the DVD set or down load it or it may be pulled. I don't know how manga work out the translation from japanese to english, but I'm guesting they have to kick back to the writer. Like I said the manga and the anime story line are a little bit different. Go to http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Zero_no_Tsukaima if you what to read the novel version. I wish they kept more to the novel than changing things. One spot that different was when they were trying to excape Albion and how they got out of there. Another place in one version when he was summon, Saito could not understand Louise language until she tried to shut him up with magic and the spell back fired. In another version he understood language right away. In the anime the story start at the Academy and she summon Saito there and the second chapter they show how he got there from japan. I the manga they just go from japan stright to the Academy. There is more than one manga source. http://www.mangareader.net/370-25422-1/zero-no-tsukaima/chapter-1.html I use the novel, manga, Wikipedia, and other web sites to get info. This wikia site just happen to have nobody working on for over a year, so I abopted it. This Wikia has change two times. It started out as Animepedia and then merge with WIKIA. They just went through a whole web look change. I'm also learning web design as I go. Where are you at? I'm Calif. So I keep on trucking along. Rocketmanwikia 19:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you work on Zero No Tsukaima I have been forward to more of your update. Rocketmanwikia 03:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC)